omega_the_wolf_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talking Friends (Animal Style)
This page is protected. This will prevent all users who love vandalism to vandalize this page. Talking Friends '''is a spoof created by Omega the Wolf. It is a spoof of Talking Friends. Synopsis Humphrey stars in Omega the Wolf's newest spoof along with Alex, Lilly, Blu, and Gina. Plot '''Note that the eleventh part doesn't have a plot description. In part one, Alex built a robot designed to eat garbage. Unfortunately, it had a very broad idea of what garbage is. Talking Friends Alex and Humphrey mixed pieces of every game they could think of to make a brand new game. Humphrey and Alex had their sights set for high-flying adventure. Humphrey seemed fame as the world's first flying wolf until Lilly was eager to become jet-powered puppy number two. Humphrey got Alex to build a news-making machine to make their news show more exciting. Unfortunately, for our Talking Friends, the Newserator 3000 wanted to make them the lead story. Pretty city puppy Kate's car broke down on the way to her recording session. Humphrey and Alex built an instant recording studio to get her to stay. Kate came back to shoot a music video with Humphrey for her adoring fans. Alex's duplicating machine gave Humphrey an idea - if one wolf was great, dozens would be awesome. A dozen wolves might disagree. Alex's ray gave Lilly super powers to play with and all the others wanted them too. The trouble started when a cute, little saber-tooth squirrel was accidentally given powers too. After playing a video game for forty-eight hours (two days) straight, Blu couldn't see the difference between game and reality. The friends dressed up as zombies to let him rescue the princess and finish the game. Alex's Time Bending Musical Dimension Hopper took the friends to the rockin' eighties, groovy sixties, bopping fifties, or the roaring twenties. Cast Blu (Rio) as Talking Pierre Alex (Madagascar) as Talking Ben The robot as itself Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Talking Tom Lilly (Alpha and Omega) as Talking Ginger Bridget (The Wild) as Talking Gina Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as the CEO Jewel (Rio) as Talking Pierre's love interest Oscar (Oscar's Oasis) as the lizard Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as the news reporter The Newserator 3000 as itself Various animals as the citizens of Nowheresville Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Talking Angela Various wolves as Talking Tom's lookalikes Scrat (Ice Age) as the armadillo Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as the armadillo beast Various zombie animals as zombies Trivia * The is the first spoof for the actual movie not to have the end credits. * The reason why part five has clips and drawing styles from Miraculous: Tales from Paris because Omega watched how the illustrator of the show made the characters. * Omega made this spoof before adding her daughter, Alice the Wolf. * Omega put herself in the Special Thanks because she had made her deleted prototype version of this spoof. ** In the deleted prototype version, Blu was still Pierre, Alex was still Ben, the robot was still itself Surly (The Nut Job) was Tom, Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) was Ginger, Bridget was still Gina, Shen was still the CEO, Nigel (Rio) was Pierre's love interest, Oscar (Shark Tale) was the lizard, Po (Kung Fu Panda) was the news reporter, the Newserator was still itself, and Andie (The Nut Job) was Angela. The others were unknown. *** She had to delete it because some of the characters had wrong roles and she was lazy. *** One of her viewers wanted the old characters back but she refused to do it because they are not the boss of her and she told them that some of the character roles were wrong. Continuity * This is the second time Blu becomes aggressive towards Alex. The first was in Animal Age: Dawn of the Creatures. Links https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgaoxQ9ODCxj9Hja3jItrLpxmMnW6lXQ5[[Category:Completed spoofs]] Category:Spoofs